


Walk Softly [Podfic] (2020 version)

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Betrayal, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: In retrospect it all seems inevitable, like a neat progression of events that could never have led anywhere else. You know, except for all the mess.(Re-pod of my own podfic from a decade ago.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Walk Softly [Podfic] (2020 version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walk Softly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105993) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 
  * Inspired by [Walk Softly [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312976) by [tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics). 



> It's not my 10 year podfic anniversary until much later in the year, but I wanted to do something nice for me right now. So, here we are. I'm pretty sure that the original podfic was the second one I ever recorded. It's _really_ bad. It's why I recorded my own fic, because I didn't want to inflict that on someone else's writing.
> 
> And after all this time, I still don't do covers for my podfics. Sorry for the lack of pretty.

**Download and streaming:** [mp3](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/walk_softly2020.mp3) (right click and save as to download)  
**Length:** 29:57 


End file.
